A sangre fria
by NELEUZ
Summary: Me abrazo, lloraba y entre sus quejidos mi nombre se ahogaba... si tan solo lo hubiera dejado hablar... YAOI KyoxIori


Hace tiempo que paso el torneo, pelee contra mis enemigos básicos y por supuesto con...Kyo... ese odio tan grande que me han infundado hacia a el, que hace que mi sangre hierva de solo pensarle, pero...debo de reconocer que el provoco sensaciones en mi que yo no conocí, ese odio, esa sensación de tan solo sentir su presencia me hacia divagar, divagar en como tenia que eliminarlo, pero a la vez solo quería acariciarlo con mis manos, no con las llamas que me gusta lanzarle.

En el tiempo de paz, en el que no se mencionaba el torneo, iba con mi grupo de rock a tocadas clandestinas que se realizaban en bares en una de esas, estaba arreglando detalles del sonido en el escenario, cuando de repente voltee hacia enfrente y mire un grupo de chicos muy del estilo de moda, entre ellos Kyo Kusanagi,que estaban platicando, yo solo pensé que molestia, ya que yo no tolero a ese tipo de gente tan corriente y común que se deja ir por los modismos estupidos, el que me ayudaba miro mi descontento y me comento:

- ¿Quieres sacarlos a golpes, cierto? ¡ ja!

A lo que yo respondí con solo voltear hacia otro lado.

Cuando la tocada empezó, tocaron otros grupos antes que el mío, note mientras tomaba una cerveza como Kyo socializaba con sus irritantes acompañantes, tenia grandes ansias de golpearle, solo por ser así, tan amable, tan sociable, tan diferente a mí. Llego la hora de que tocara, subimos, ajustamos de nuevo el sonido, acomode el micrófono hacia mi boca, para presentar al grupo y dar inicio a la presentación.

La penumbra inunde el bar, solo unos reflectores iluminan al publico y a mi, mient4ras tocaba, notaba que una de las luces de los reflectores ilumina a Kyo, con su piel blanca cubierta por una chamarra de piel, unos mechones castaños cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro, mientras que su mirada color café se dirigía hacia a mi, sentí que se me helo la piel, parecía que solo estábamos el y yo entre la media luz.

De pronto note que ya se había acabo mi turno de tocar, baje del escenario, unos del publico trataban de felicitarme y hacerme hablar, pero no iba a hacerlo porque no me importaba, además mi vista estaba ocupada buscando a Kyo, lo encontró pero aun estaba con sus amigos, ¡nunca esta solo!

Se hizo mas tarde, la gente empezó a marcharse, yo como no tenia a nadie quien me reclamara por mis desveladas, me quedé en la barra del bar, con un ademán mío, llame al cantinero a quien le pedí un tarro de cerveza nuevamente, lo bebí rápidamente, volví a pedir otro y al empezar a beber, sentí que alguien se sentó al lado mio9, y pido un bote de cerveza, bebió un poco y lo dejo en la barra al mismo tiempo que deje el tarro, yo miraba hacia el tarro, no quería dirigirle la palabra al insolente que se atrevió a sentarse a mi lado, entonces este se dirigió hacia a mi y dijo:

- Tocas muy bien Iori.

Me molesto el comentario, pero la voz me era familiar, voltee hacia esta persona, era Kyo con una estupida sonrisa, en vez de golpearlo, solo voltee hacia otro lado y le dije:

- Ah…Kusanagi.

Kyo tomo el bote de cerveza, lo movió un poco y dijo:

-Nunca había venido a este tipo de lugares, pero ya veo que valen la pena. Sonrió burlonamente y bebió.

Solo calle…tome de mi tarro, quería irme pero no podía, la presencia de Kyo me tenía atrapado. El seguía hablando pero ahora de incoherencias sobre la niña tonta a la que llama "novia" y de sus amigos de combate, yo seguía y seguía bebiendo, hasta que llego un punto donde ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. Entonces Kyo noto mi estado inconveniente a lo que dijo:

- ¡Vaya, estas ebrio, ¿me aprovechare para matarte de una vez o te dejo en tu casa?

Yo solo gruñe y mis ojos se cerraban, el empezó a reírse:

- Ja,ja,ja,ja, creo que te llevare a tu casa, así que por hoy es "tiempo fuera" para una batalla , ¿esta bien?

Yo seguí gruñendo y cerré mis ojos. Supongo que me subió a su amada motocicleta y me recargo en su espalda, también sentí sus dedos alargados hurgando entre mis bolsillos hasta que tomo mis llaves, abrió la puerta mientras me sostenía mi pesado y laxo cuerpo del torso, me dejo tendido en el sillón, abrí un poco los ojos, note que me miraba, cerré los ojos, de pronto sentí un calido aliento cerca de mi oído que venia acompañado de unas palabras:

- No puedo soportarlo mas, tenerte tan cerca mió, eres simplemente irresistible…

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente y percate su rostro tan cerca mi, pero aun estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, solo pose mi mano en su hombro en un intento de alejarlo de mi, mi orgullo me lo indico, su mano recorrió mi rostro delicadamente junto con una mirada, ¡ah, diablos!, con una estupida mirada tierna…sus dedos calidos rodearon mis labios, se inclina hacia a mi y los besa, forcejeaba, pero la poca fuerza que tenia se me fue al sentir algo en mi corazón…el viento que entraba por una ventana abierta, jugaba alegremente con las cortinas.

El sol entro a mi casa, hasta que la luz llego hasta mis ojos cerrados, bostece y los abrí, moví mi brazo un poco, percibí que mi compañía se había marchado, retire unos mechones de mi rostro, puse mi brazo en mi frente, mire hacia el techo, aun no podía creer que Kyo Kusanagi y yo pasamos la noche juntos, pensé:

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Había entendido que accedí a tener una persona a mi lado, yo quien nunca lo permití porque me acostumbre a la soledad, a la oscuridad que me toco vivir, con mis pensamientos y sentimientos ocultos, pero ahora estaba al descubierto, me sentía vulnerable…por primera vez, no sabia que hacer…

Tras tomas un baño, Salí a caminar, aun no emergía de mi asombro, pase por un parque, este estaba cubierto por pétalos de flor de cerezo en el piso, parecía nieve. Oía a los lejos risas juguetonas de una jovencita:

- ¡Bah! Una tonta enamorada… eso pensé.

Pero la voz me intereso al oír de ella:

- ¡Vamos Kyo!, quiero ir al cine caminando, no esta lejos de aquí.

Alce la mirada, y era Kyo con su maldita novia Auki, el le sonreía y ella a el, mí ira subió y solo pude gritarles:

- ¡Kusanagi!

El y Yuki voltearon al instante, un silencio se apodero del parque, Kyo le pidió a su novia que se fuera, ella no quería, pero se vio forzada al ver que una de mis flamas púrpuras se dirigía hacia ellos, Kyo intervino con una flama escarlata, ella corrió asustada, ahora éramos el y yo en una acostumbrada batalla, nuestras flamas se mezclaban junto con la sangre y el movimiento brusco de los árboles de cerezo.

Comenzó la noche, un viento helado recorría el ambiente, los dos estábamos heridos, pero el mas que yo, jadeamos del cansancio…entre el sepulcral silencio se escucho un ligero "perdóname", reaccione y el estaba desmayado , me dirigí hacia a el, lo mire ahí, tirado en el suelo, tenia ganas de estrangularle y matarle para que ya nuestra batalla milenaria de familias se acabara, pero aun me sentía confundido por lo de la otra noche, así que lo tome del cuello, aun se encontraba sin conocimiento…

Ahora lo había dejado recostado en mi cama, me senté en la orilla, observándolo, pensando en lo de la otra ocasión, entre mis desvaríos mire que Kyo se había despertado, noto que estaba vendado de brazos y cuello, me miro y yo a el… rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, ahora era yo quien lo miraba con ternura, lo bese obligándolo a abrir su boca para deleitarme con su sabor…la penumbra oculta nuestro encuentro.

Y así fueron muchos mas encuentros entre el y yo, donde el llegaba con una sonrisa animaba y escandalosa, alumbrado mi oscuridad y yo recibiéndole con una maldita sonrisa en mi rostro que nunca antes la había tenido. Realmente era feliz.

Le esperaba para el anocher como de costumbre, me había tomado la molestia de arreglarme ya que cumplíamos 8 meses juntos, en los que el odio y el orgullo se disiparon. Pero nunca llego y ni las siguientes noches, ni una noticia de el, hasta que en una mañana sonaba el teléfono, no tenia ganas de levantarme, así que deje que la contestadota hiciera su trabajo. Ya en la tarde, la revise y la llamaba había sido de Kyo, quien dejo un mensaje:

- Perdona por ausentarme por un mes, pero mi familia comenzó a sospechar de mis ausencias en mi departamento, que me siguieron una noche que me dirigía a tu casa a pasar la noche…recibí un severo castigo, no te preocupes no me dolió, je… pero ahora mis padres me han forzado a casarme con Auki, hoy formalizare mi compromiso, lo siento, pero ya dejare de verte…te amo...a-adiós

Mi alma se quebranto, al momento de que una lagrima iba a salir de mi ojo, destroce la contestadota y lo maldije…

Me encere en mi habitación, en mi furia, en mi decepción…había dejado salir lo mejor de mi y fui traicionado, nadie se había herido tanto…En eso, escuche unos golpes desesperados en la puerta, no iba a atender, pero me molestaron los constantes y fuertes golpes , Salí a regaña dientes dispuesto a golpear al insolente, abrí y era Kyo que jadeaba, me miro dijo con alegría:

- ¡Iori!

Me abrazo, lloraba y entre sus quejidos mi nombre se ahogaba….

De pronto, un borbotón de sangre salio por su boca, me miro atónito, yo le lance la mirada mas fria que pude ofrecerle, el miro hacia abajo y noto ke mi mano le habia traspasado totalmente su abdomen,callo al suelo, mi mano estilaba su sangre maldita, escuche unos presurosos pasos acercandose, era Yuki quien me miro con la sangre de su querido Kyo, miro hacia abajo y al ver el cadaver , cayo de rodillas al piso, lloraba inconsolablemente, se dirigio hacia a mi muy molesta:

-El venia por ti idiota!!!

yo solo la miraba

-me dijo que no se queria casar conmigo por que te amaba y queria escapar contigo porque su familia no te queria...

Reaccione y note lo que habia hecho, me recargue, mi mano sangrienta se marco en la blanca pared...

-si tan solo lo hubiera dejado hablar...

Ahora vivo nuevamente en las tinieblas, con la culpa de haberte asesinado, ahora mi cuerpo te necesita, mi alma te extraña y mi corazon de aclama


End file.
